Impredecible
by Gancanagh
Summary: Eternidad es un concepto enorme, pero aun así parece no ser suficiente. JasperxAlice.


_**N/A**: Alice y Jasper son un amor, leí un lindo fic de ellos y me dieron ganas de escribir, pero no sé, no estoy muy segura de como me quedó... igual, lo cuelgo para que ustedes me digan en qué fallé_

**Disclaimer**: Si eres tan ingenuo como para creer que los personajes me pertenecen, entonces necesitas salir corriendo a la librería más cercana a comprarte la Saga de Crepúsculo, ahí dice bien clarito a quien pertenece todo...

* * *

La ve contonearse de un lado a otro, moviendo sus caderas y sus bellas piernas al compás de la natural lluvia en Forks, corriendo de un lado para otro con diferentes objetos para bebé, tomando su labor de niñera (mientras los demás cazan) muy en serio.

Jasper sonríe ligeramente mientras la observa, Alice es seguramente la persona más bella que ha visto el mundo nacer, todo en ella es asombroso, Todos quienes los conocen pueden asegurar que su caminar es propio de la mejor de las bailarinas, o que su voz de campanillas sería capaz de alegrar hasta al más triste (o incluso revivir a un muerto, y él era un claro ejemplo de ello) y su sonrisa… _diablos_, su sonrisa era todo lo que él había deseado o llegaría a desear en toda su _existencia_, porque una Alice triste era peor que cualquier otra desgracia que pudiese imaginar, incluso los humanos del instituto de Forks habían llegado a hallar poder en la felicidad de ese pequeño duende que nunca deja de sorprender… Pero lo más hermoso de Alice es lo que sólo él puede ver, lo que se aprende después de décadas de observarla fijamente todos los días mientras ella no lo nota, lo más hermoso de su esposa son las miradas que reserva para él cada noche en la que desean demostrar su amor, la manera en que frunce la nariz las pocas veces que se enoja, su caminar sensual y exagerado cada vez que desea imitar a Rosalie, o su risa ahogada cuando le pide que imite la cadencia al hablar de Edward, incluso los momentos en los que le saca la lengua mientras él no observa (pero aun así lo nota) por no querer cumplir alguno de sus caprichos, Jasper sólo ríe mientras agradece infinitamente la mujer que le ha tocado.

Y aún así, siente que no sabe ni la mitad de lo que debería saber acerca de Alice, aún no puede entender esas miradas vacías que lanza al infinito durante noches enteras, aun no puede comprender el motivo de su risa nocturna, ni de su ceño fruncido en medio de la caza. Nunca acierta en hallarla cuando, por capricho de ella, juegan al escondite, jamás ha logrado predecir su siguiente movimiento en el ajedrez, por más que lo analice durante horas. Jasper siempre intenta adivinar cual será el próximo comentario que ella lanzará en las charlas familiares, pero entonces Alice dice algo totalmente opuesto a lo que él creyó. Jasper solía suspirar con tristeza al notar la manera en que Rosalie y Emmett se conocían tan bien que parecían leerse el pensamiento, hasta que un día descubrió que _eso _era lo mejor de Alice.

_Es impredecible._

Tan impredecible que a veces hasta puede llegar a asustar. Alice es una chica capaz de organizar una fiesta en medio de un ataque vampírico, sin importarle los riesgos, el peligro. A Alice no le importa escapar de su familia justo cuando más se necesitan unos a otros, tenía sus propios motivos, claro, pero no fue sino hasta mucho después que lograron comprenderlos, Alice podría incluso celebrar el funeral de alguien, considerándolo una ocasión especial. Lo más peculiar es que, para ella, todas sus acciones son perfectamente normales.

Juntos llevan muchos años, y no ha pasado un solo día en el que Jasper no se detenga a observarla, a analizarla, a memorizar cada uno de sus movimientos intentando predecir el próximo, sabe que la conoce mucho más que cualquiera, pero también sabe que aun no la conoce lo suficiente, porque aunque ha tenido mucho tiempo, ella necesita aún más, tal vez algún día, en unos años, pueda llegar a hacerlo.

-Jasper, trae mi celular, por favor, debo llamar a la decoradora

La mira con dudas, sabe que necesita decoración para el aniversario del primer matrimonio de Rosalie y Emmett, el próximo mes, cualquier excusa es buena para una fiesta, aún así prefiere preguntar, para asegurarse.

-¿Para qué la necesitas?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-En una semana cumple años Carlisle, Jasper. Necesitamos organizar la mejor fiesta en la que haya estado.

Jasper frunce el ceño, no estando seguro de haber entendido correctamente.

-Alice, ni siquiera el propio Carlisle conoce su año de nacimiento con seguridad, mucho menos el día, no podemos celebrar su cumpleaños. – Intentaba explicarle.

Ella ríe con su tono de pequeñas campanitas haciéndolo estremecerse (de placer, claro) con sólo escucharla.

-A partir de ahora lo celebraremos el 1 de Junio, es la fecha perfecta para él, ¿no lo crees?, lo pensé toda la noche y creo que todo debe estar amarillo, es su color, obviamente, además según el horóscopo chino…

Alice continúa hablando llena de felicidad mientras Jasper la contempla en silencio, analizándola, intentando conocerla más y no fallar en el siguiente intento. Aunque sabe que es inútil y jamás podrá predecirla… y adora eso, no cambiaría por nada el misterio diario al que se somete desde que la conoció, ella lo ha convertido en un detective, esto se ha convertido en un juego en el que juntos compiten, aunque, claro, sólo él lo sabe. De todas maneras está seguro de que sin importar el tiempo que pase (y él tiene mucho tiempo, claro) nunca podrá llegar a conocerla del modo en que a veces siente que debería, de todas formas sabe que cada día la amará más, ignorando el paso del tiempo, los cambios del mundo o de su propia familia, porque la ha amado desde el primer día que la vio con su gran sonrisa en una pequeña cafetería, y sabe que la amará por siempre, que la ama más que a nadie y que ella, por algún extraño motivo, lo ama de la misma manera, y que ni siquiera todo el tiempo del mundo les alcanzará para demostrárselo tanto como les gustaría, porque el infinito no alcanza para un amor como ese.

Eternidad es un concepto es un concepto enorme, pero aun así parece no ser suficiente.

* * *

_**N/A**: La verdad creo que este fic es pura _caca_... ya saben, adoro los tomatazos con todo mi corazón mientras me digan en que fallé, por cierto, cuando dice que Jasper sabe muy bien que Alice puede ervivir muertos, se refiere a que Alice lo "revivió", hizo que viera la luz porque toda su vida estuvo en la oscuridad... Estos dos son puro amor, no? yo los adoro con todas mis fuerzas... Ya saben, denme un review, y si les gusta, pues un GO!_


End file.
